Rendevouz
by kidswithguns91
Summary: Another Oneshot. :


A/N: This was something I thought of randomly. And I just wrote it. It turned out like this. I don't think it's that great, but I'll let you decide on that. If I have any readers that is. This is a one shot. Again...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Rendevouz

I had no idea how it happened. I'm oblivious to most cases, but this was a complete blur.

Clothes were strewn across the tatami floor, scattered sloppily as if they were stripped from bodies in a rapid succession. A silk kimono adorned with violet orchids along with undergarments and nylon tights decorated the floor. Black stilettos stood at the foot of a bed.

I was lying naked in this bed foreign to me. A light sheen of sweat already glistened from my heated body. My hair was a complete dissaray, fanning out across the pillows liked spilt ink. I was breathing heavily, my eyes fluttering close and my neck arching. In between my legs was a goddess. A goddess at whatever she was doing to me for I could not stop my legs from trembling. Her artful tongue curled inside me and I couldn't suppress the moan that tore from my lips. She continued her tricks with that tongue of hers, soft fingertips tracing circles over my swollen clit. I couldn't shut the fuck up.

Pathetically I clenched the sheets as if it would silence those sounds coming from me. What really got me off was when she would make low sensuous sounds in the back of her throat, reverberating against my inner thighs, causing small yet tantalizing vibrations. With a flick of a tongue I nearly screamed. Instead i cried out, "Akito!" and my fingers delved into her beautiful black tresses. I was nearing my peak when she backed away from my desire. When I met her heady gaze I could feel myself losing it. I sent a pleading look, begging her to continue. With a dip of her head she planted a kiss below my navel, then slowly worked her way up my torso. She paused at my breasts, taking a hardened nipple into her delicate mouth. Her tongue made circles and I swear I would become dizzy with desire. I was utterly exhausted, yet at the same time fully energized. Akito had picked me to the bone. there wasn't a place where her hands, lips, teeth, and tongue hadn't grazed. She had touched me all over, yet she continued to work me meticulously. And when she finally reached my lips, she brought me into a passionate kiss, her lips stroking seductively with mine until our tongues did a sensuous dance. I would die from this never ending pleasure.

"Please," I whispered when her lips parted from mine. That cold smirk crawled on her lips and I felt myself shiver. A hand slithered down torso and in between my thighs. Lissom fingers parted my dripping folds and she stroked me again. I lost myself in the feeling of undeniable pleasure where I would soon be crying out, trying to fight the pleasurable currents that she brought upon me. Then I felt her fingers enter me with such force that it felt good. So fucking good. she did it again, this time a bit harder. And again and again, until my hips were bucking in sync with her thrusts. "Harder, fuck me harder," I demanded. In a swift motion she brought me up from the bed and into her lap. And then she fucked me. I held onto her as if she were my only salvation, crying out continuously. She kept her eyes on my rolling hips, my clit rubbing against her palm. She quickened her thrusts, giving her wrist quick and hard flicks, her other hand placed at the small of my back, guiding my movements. She nuzzled my shoulder, and I felt her breath, falling in labored heaps on my skin. "I like fucking you," she said in a low whisper. "I like you fucking me too," I replied in gasps.

"You feel so good Tohru," and then her tongue snaked out to trace up the column of my neck. Then I came. I arched in her lap and she watched me closely as I rode out my orgasm. While i was coming I said her name in a gasp and few other incoherent words that I could not recall. I then collasped onto the bed with her following me. She rested her head on my chest, breathing heavily as I.

Once I came down from my high, I glanced at her and saw that she was still watching me. I gave her a spent smile, and she smiled back at me. I couldn't stop myself from becoming intimate. My arms wrapped around her and I stole a quick kiss from her. "That was amazing," I said with an awed smile. She laughed and said, "You thought that was amazing? Wait till you see the rest."

"The rest?" I looked at her questioningly. "Oh i'm not finished with you yet," Akito said with a sly smirk. Then with a sudden burst of strength she flipped me over to where I was straddling her. "show me what you got, my little flower."

Like I said, I had no idea how it happened, but I'm damn elated it did.

A/N: I have to say what inspired me to write this was from watching the series The L Word from Showtimes. You should watch it. It's effing uh-mazeeng.


End file.
